implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
United city-states of Loughborough and Leicester (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History 'Doomsday 1962' Melton Mowbray RDC, Melton Mowbray UDC, Barrow upon Soar RDC and Loughborough UDC (who were not directly hit) managed to organise and maintain a refugee community, but radiation would be a major killer in the early years. Survival The relatively unscathed towns of Burton-upon-Trent, Melton Mowbray and Loughborough did what it could to help, but were also suffering from radiation sickness and a crime wave in the remnant of 1962 and early 1963. The mayor of Loughborough, Lech Radwanska, became the leader. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the region, killing many people during 1962 and most of 1963. Those who remained of Barrow upon Soar RDC, Shepshed UDC and Loughborough UDC soon become the local rulers by late 1963 brutally restored order under the martial law of 1963-64. '1964-1967' Barrow upon Soar, Shepshed, Quorn (in Leicestershire) and Loughborough would become the mane centres in the new nation. 'First contact' First contact was made with the Republic of East Anglia, Irish, Kettering and Melton Mowbray explorers in 1967. Kibworth was discovered in 1974. Loughborough’s first contact was made with the Southern English in mid-1976. The Provincial State of Lincolnshire was contacted in 1977. As human and equine health began to recover, farming was enhanced and low level coal mining began in a local hand dug pit near Shepshed in 1976 and would be expanded in 1978. 'Journeys of discovery' The small farming villages of Barton in the Beans, Coston (in Leicestershire), Osbaston Hollow, Castle Donington and Coleville were discovered by explorers in 1977. '1977-1984' As human and equine health began to recover, farming was enhanced and low level coal mining began in a local hand dug pit near Shepshed in 1976 expanded in 1978. Barton in the Beans, Coston (in Leicestershire), Osbaston Hollow, Castle Donington and Coleville were fully integrated in 1979. This fertile, outlying region, around these towns was developed for farming and was in full production by 1984. '1984 to date' Loughborough slowly expanded over the years, to include Shepshed, Castle Downington and Coalville by 1985. It became an province or the PRUK, but remained largely autonomous. Outbreaks of equine ethmoid hematoma hit in 1984, 2004 and 2008. The small village in the remnants of Market Bosworth was assimilated in 2008, although the PRUK had established contact 12 years early. Bad weather There was major flooding between June and August 2007. The winter of 2009-2010 was the worst in 50 years. A gale and giant hail, which was the size of golf balls, devastated Kibworth, Loughborough and Melton Mowbray and Kettering, killing 2 people in Loughborough and a horse in Kibworth in the June of 2012. Government and politics The first elections occurred in 1983 and the mayor is elected for 6 years. The only ballot irregularly were minor ones recorded in 1983 and 1989. The nation is known for it's strongly pro-democracy attitudes. The Conservative party have won in all polls with a 60% to 70% majoraty. The oppersition is Labour on about 20% to 30% and the remaing votes go to the Reformed Liberals. The 12 man council reflcets this fact, but the Conservatives lost # to the left wing Independent member, Mike John Long 1989 and 1995. Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, forestry, coal mining and food processing. 'Coal mines' Over the years, informal, ad-hock coal mining by the citizens of New Derbyshire and Loughborough has taken off near Coalville. A new, official, PRUK owned mine was opened there in 2005, by the PRUK president, Geoff Hoon. Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma in 1984, 2004 and 2008. Equine testicular and skin cancers decreased rapidly after the mid 1970’s. 12 steam or diesel trains run a day on Monday, Thursday and Fridays between the Mercian Federal District, Stafford, Tamworth, Oswestry, Worcester, Warwick, Hereford, Shrewsbury, Stone, Bridgnorth, Bewdley and Telford. 3 train run 3 daily journeys on Swadlincote coal mine since 1991. The stations served by it are Long Eaton railway station (once on Tuesdays only), Nuneaton, Belper railway station, Willington railway station, Loughborough railway station, Burton-on-Trent railway station and Swadlincote coal mine (a single pit workers’ train on Mondays) since 1992. None of the stations are open at weekends or on Wednesdays. Two models of salvaged Simplex light rail locomotive and a Ruston Hornsby light rail locomotive were reported to be operating on an experimental alco-fuel, near a army major outpost to the south east of the remnants of Market Bosworth. The PRUK government has shown a reset interest in incorporating these in to their fleet. Military The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1989. The army is a volunteer force of 150. *''They have-'' #4x Chevrolet RD 4x2 (USA) - Truck #2x T17E1 Staghound (USA) - Armoured Car #Colt M911 (side arm) #Thompson Sub-machine gun #The MG 42 (shortened from German: Maschinengewehr 42) #The French Darne machine gun. Media Loughborough's local newspaper is the Loughborough Echo has become the national newspaper of the PRUK in 2006. It began reprinting in 1989 and become a nation-wide publication in 2003. Radio Loughborugh FM (98.5-98.7FM) and the PRUK overseas MW/LW Radio Mercia servaces opened in Loughborough during 2009. Healthcare Lung and thyroid cancer are major issues, but not as bad as they were before 1984. 'Waterworks' The nations water was at first drawn from various steams, wells and lakes. A waterworks was built on the Trent near Long Eaton in 2005 and King's Mill, near Castle Donington 2008. 'Sport' Shrewsbury Town F.C. and Loughborough F.C. are the nation’s football teams. Merthyr Tydfil F.C. The 2 matches in 1985, 1996 and 1998, between Shrewsbury Town F.C. and Merthyr Tydfil F.C. were noted for their off pitch violence. Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #A song in Europe (1962: Doomsday) #Alcohol (1962: Doomday) #Sports (1962: Doomsday) #Transport (1962: Doomsay) #Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) #The Europa Alliance (1962: Doomsday) Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:1962: Doomsday